Thorned Rose
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "Raizel, you remind me of a Rose." "How so?" "Because, you're beautiful, but it shows that people pay the consequence when they came too close." Raizel's perspective on when he had met Frankenstein, and how he is mentally trapped.


" _Raizel, you remind me of a rose."_

" _How so?"_

" _Because, you're beautiful, but it shows that people pay the consequence when they come too close."_

* * *

Raizel gazed out the window without any sign of emotions on his pale face. His crimson eyes looked at the cloudy horizon as the wind blew his hair out of his red orbs. The look he wore seemed to be one of dread, sadness, and pain. He couldn't take all this suffering that had been going around. It ate him up inside, the regret he has felt taunting him and saying that he was a monster; someone that should be locked away.

And, Raizel believed everything that the voice in his head would say.

He knew it is true; he deserved to be locked away and be broken. But, he knew he couldn't be erased. He has to keep living in this world, because it is his job as the Noblesse. He was the executioner. He couldn't simply just die as he pleased.

If he died when he wanted to; wouldn't he have been dead? The life he has been living is terrible. What kind of person would want a life where everyone is afraid of you, and only wants to be with you due to your position?

Not Raizel.

At lonely and dreadful moments like this; Raizel would get lost in his own memories.

* * *

 _Raizel stood there in the cloudy distance as a lone figure was clipping roses. The figure turned to him with a small frown as they tossed him a rose. Raizel caught it, but, the thorn of the rose did prick his finger, leaving his finger to slightly bleed. The thorns on the rose were sharp, but the petals were soft, and seemed like they were gentle._

 _The figure nodded as they stared at the Noblesse. "Raizel, you remind me of a rose."_

 _Raizel tilted his head, curiosity filling him. "How so?"_

" _Because, you're beautiful, but it shows that people pay the consequence when they come too close."_

* * *

The very reason why that remained in Raizel's mind, was because it was true. He kept people away from him to keep them safe. He's too strong and powerful for this world, that he has to be kept locked away in his mansion. It's not that someone put him there, and he certainly didn't like that. But, the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few.

Everytime when he stared out the window and at the gardens that were full of the red flowers, Raizel was reminded of that memory. The thing that made the memory so 'precious' to him, was that it changed his perspective on things. He still remembers it, almost as if it were a few hours ago; still crystal clear.

Normally, Raizel wouldn't dwell on such things; yet here he is, remembering something that happened so long ago.

It was then, Raizel grew tired of looking out the window and decided he would serve himself a cup of tea. He strode down the halls, only to see a blonde… human… wearing _his_ shirt. The Noblesse didn't know how to react; whether he ignored the human, or confronted him, both would lead to a different future.

He didn't want to be bothered, but a sense of relief filled him as he stopped in front of the human, staring into his blue eyes. He liked the color blue; it seemed relaxing, and it looked like the raging oceans that surrounded the border of the island.

After staring at each other for a few minutes, the blonde human suddenly spoke up. "Haha… today is my first day at work here. Where am I?" the blonde human asked, obviously nervous. Raizel could tell how uncomfortable he was, due to him constantly closing his eyes and the sweat on the man's forehead.

The Noblesse just spun on his heel and started to walk away, leaving the human. He then stopped, turning his head slightly. The blonde man's wearing _his_ shirt… he just can't let him take it if he wanted it. Not that Raizel cared, he just needed to point out that the shirt it his. "Ah.. that shirt," he started, right now seeing the humans startled expression. "is mine."

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know since I'm new," the human quickly said, his blue eyes wide almost as if he didn't want to get 'caught.' This man had broken in, but, Raizel wouldn't ask him to leave, mostly because he felt at ease with the young man around. "I'm not used to this place. Please teach me a lot." The blonde then let out an uncomfortable and nervous laugh.

Raizel didn't know what to think, nor how to react. Normally, anyone who visited the mansion was very quiet, distant, and sometimes their visit would be short. He was slightly amused that someone came to his mansion; someone who didn't know who he was and wasn't afraid of him. This human was afraid, but his fear wasn't directed towards him.

Then, he walked off, leaving the human in the hallway. His lips twitched in amusement as Raizel thought about what had just happened. It was obvious that the young man was lying. Raizel isn't an idiot. But, it made him want to smile about how someone would come to the mansion, and not be afraid. Because, for once in his life, he felt relieved.

Raizel let out a sigh as he walked into the room where his favorite window, and favorite spot was. Forgetting about the cup of tea, he resumed his staring. The rose petals danced in the sky gracefully as they were blown by the breeze.

He felt a pit of dread in his stomach. He didn't want the human to leave, because he somehow brought a sense of ease with him. It made Raizel relax, calm down, and forget about his past and who he was for a moment.

But, he was pretty sure that the young man had already been long gone by now, going somewhere else. Where would the human go? He was on Lukedonia, and not many, it not none, lived on the island. Raizel looked down at the thorned roses, expecting someone to be there; but the only signs of life were the roses, and the crow that was crowing.

Raizel heard the sound of footsteps, and the sound of the door creaking, signaling that someone had came into the very room he resided in. It was a few seconds until the Noblesse turned his head towards the direction of whoever had walked into the room. He noted that it was the same human from earlier, and mentally sighed, but a flash of relief filled his mind.

The human flinched, not wanting to be noticed, and hoped that he could turn around and leave the Noblesse. The two then stared at one another for a moment, until Raizel was the one to speak first. "You're still," he started. "wearing my shirt." Yes, this human was still wearing his shirt. But, it did happen to look good on him.

"I'm sorry," the human apologized, his tone rushed. "I couldn't find anything else."

Raizel lifted his hand, his eyes slightly glowing as the human was back in his own clothes. Raizel then turned his head back to the window, staring at the cloudy horizon once more, his eyes drifting towards the roses and the dark thorns. "I feel several emotions in your body," he stated. "Rage, hatred, intent. Why are they all headed towards you?" the Noblesse asked, his eyes staring up at the sky. "Why are they so eager to swallow you?" He was very curious about this human, and the dark power he carried.

He seemed like he was drowning, in a sea of emotions.

It was then, a voice caught both of their attention. "Here you are," a older Noble said, Raizel noted him as being Gechutel. The Family Leader stode in calmly, his voice having some a sense of politeness to it. Ragar then came in, not too far behind. "Mr. Cadis Etrama di Raizel," both addressed, the two Clan Leader's bowing before the Noblesse.

"We're sorry for barging in like this," the older Noble apologized as Raizel remained quiet. Right now, he wondered why they were here. The two didn't often visit. "The reason we're here is to take that man back the Lord. We can't tell you the details, but he is a human and he has caused a great deal of trouble outside. Lord ordered us to bring him in," Gechutel supplied.

Raizel listened, his eyes looking down as he stared at the Nobles. The relief he felt was still there, but fading somewhat. He liked the way it felt; how it felt for someone to not be afraid of you for who or what you are. Raizel's eyes drifted towards a red rose, a rose that wasn't covered in thorns, and his crimson eyes slightly narrowed. "He works here."

"He works here?" Gechutel echoed, a small frown on his face. "...what do you mean?"

"It is as I said," Raizel stated calmly.

"Ehem…" Gechutel coughed uncomfortably. "Mr. Cadis Etrama di Raizel… what does he do around here?" he questioned politely.

Raizel then shifted his body towards them, the wind now blowing behind him as he looked at them with an emotionless expression. Now, his eyes flickered to a bright red rose, that was trying to burst out of the thorns. It was hard to see, but it was there. It seemed like the bright rose wanted to stay in the thorns, not wanting to be near the other roses. "He takes care of everything in the mansion because I am the only one living here."

Gechutel paused and then looked at the human with a questioning gaze. "You mean… he's the butler?" he asked, confusion filling his voice.

Raizel glanced at the human, as if to say to back him up, or else he would have to go the Lord. He was saving him, and would like the human to stay longer; despite them not knowing each other, and this was their first meeting.

Luckily, the human wasn't a moronic idiot, and got what the Noblesse was trying to signal. "That's right. I'm the butler," the human affirmed with a grin, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"He says he is," Raizel said blankly.

Yes, a small white lie is what led Frankenstein into Raizel's life, and brought a sense of relief to the both of them.

* * *

Raizel sat down in the lonely mansion, even though it felt lonely, he knew he wasn't alone. It was less lonely now than it had been without his loyal servant. He always waited for Frankenstein to come with tea that he had prepared. He knew that his bonded was never late, and sometimes even early to his tea time.

Just on time, the blonde human came in with a tea tray and the tea that Raizel had been eager to have. He watched as Frankenstein set the the tea cups on the saucers, and then poured the tea and handed a cup to Raizel.

Then, there was the subject Raizel did his best to avoid. "The roses will be in full bloom soon," Frankenstein stated with a small smile as he glanced out the big window.

Raizel had the urge to wince, but didn't. "Yes… they will be," he said softly.

There was then silence as Raizel took a sip of his tea. He glanced out the window as he let out a sigh, his crimson eyes watching as some birds flew by; unlike him, they were free. They could fly and not have to worry about hurting anyone. He became lost in thought as he looked at the cloudy sky.

"Master," Frankenstein started, quickly catching the Noblesse's attention. "you remind me of a rose."

Raizel looked at Frankenstein, frowning thoughtfully. "How so?"

Frankenstein stared at the tea cup that he had in hand. "You have thorns, because you're afraid if someone gets close, they'll wind up getting hurt," he said softly, his blue eyes full of concern and kindness.

Raizel sat back in his chair, his crimson eyes slightly wide as he looked out the window, to see the bright red rose almost out of the dark black thorns that had kept it caved in. A small smile came across his face as he sipped his tea.

" _Roses."_


End file.
